Familiar Scenery/Script
Narration Harpstring Moon In honor of the saints whose births or deaths took place under this moon, the people perform music once beloved by those divine beings. Whether by harp, by flute, or voice alone, joyous melodies are shared between farmers as they sew their seeds across the vast plains of Tailtean and Gronder. Event: The Fugitive Bandits Advisory Room | Morning * Seteth: As you have already been notified, your mission is to subdue some bandits. Our students have been learning about combat through study, but this is a precious opportunity to provide them with practical experience. The knights will support your mission and are prepared to offer their assistance if necessary. In short, this is no mock battle. You must be prepared for anything. You will receive a message from the knights when it is time to depart. Until then, use your time wisely. (Seteth leaves) Black Eagles route * Edelgard: The last time we fought bandits, you saved me. Maybe I can return the favor this time. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Let's do our best. ** Choice 2: Don't get careless. * Edelgard: ** Choice 1 response: The knights are well aware of our enemy's strength. We can count of them to keep the battlefield under control for us. It seems unlikely that we would lose. Still, let's do all we can to prepare. Blue Lions route * Dimitri: This will be our first true battle. I'm looking forward to fighting alongside you, Professor. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: As am I. ** Choice 2: I'm a bit concerned. * Dimitri: '''During the mock battle, your commands were thoughtful and thorough, as was your strategy. With you on our side, I'm confident we will prevail. It seems we have some time to spare before our departure. Let's use this opportunity to prepare as best we can. Golden Deer route * '''Claude: More bandits? Not very original, Teach. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Not interested? ** Choice 2: You need to focus. * Claude: Well, as long as you're with us, at least things won't be boring. In fact... It may take a turn for the interesting. And with that, I take my leave to make my final preparations. Captain's Quarters | Daytime * Jeralt: You seem well. Are you adjusting to life at the monastery? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I think so. ** Choice 2: Not quite. (Relationship with Jeralt up) * Jeralt: ** Choice 1 response: Oh? I didn't expect that answer. ** Choice 2 response: Well, I didn't expect it would be easy on you. * Jeralt: When we were mercenaries, I handled everything. Outside of battle, you didn't have much contact with people, did you? I thought being thrown into a swarm of noble brats to teach would be a bit much for you. It seems I was right to worry. By the way, I heard about those bandits. Your first assignment is to take them out, right? That's fairly routine for you by now, but don't forget it's the first real taste of battle for those brats. It'll be tougher to sleep at night if you let one of your little pupils die, so stay vigilant and lead them well. I wish I could offer you my support, but Lady Rhea won't allow it. For now, I'll try to figure out what she wants from you. I don't mind you settling into your life here, but don't let your guard down. Ever. Monastery Exploration Sothis Edelgard Dimitri Claude Hubert Linhardt Caspar Bernadetta Dorothea Petra Dedue Felix Ashe Sylvain Mercedes Annette Ingrid Lorenz Raphael Ignatz Lysithea Marianne Hilda Leonie Flayn Gatekeeper Jeritza Rhea Seteth Jeralt Hanneman Manuela Tomas Cyril Event: A True Battle Black Eagles route Blue Lions route * Dimitri: Professor. I just got word from the knights that the last of the thieves have been cornered. * Ingrid: Just as planned. They're in Zanado, the Red Canyon. * Ashe: We certainly can't allow those underhanded thieves to get away. Let's work together and do our best to take them down! * Dedue: It matters not who we're up against. They will not harm His Highness. * Felix: Hmph. We're just fighting common thieves, right? I don't expect much of a challenge. * Sylvain: Aren't you a spoilsport. I'm actually quite excited myself. Who knows... There may even be some cute lady thieves. * Annette: Hmm. Well, at any rate, a real battle is a great opportunity for us to see how far we've come. * Mercedes: True. The mock battle was a success. We'll be fine so long as we stay the course. (The Blue Lions leave Dimitri and Byleth alone) * Byleth: ** Choice 1: So much excitement... ** Choice 2: I hope everything turns out all right. * Dimitri: '''Perhaps we are a bit overly excited, but remember that we have the knights on our side. All should be well. Ah! And speaking of the knights, I heard that Jeralt is once again one of the Knights of Seiros. Perhaps we'll have the good fortune of seeing you two fight side by side. * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: This isn't a game. ** Choice 2: We've fought together many times. * Dimitri: '''Oh, of course. I apologize for letting my childish whims get the better of me. In all honesty, I'm a bit jealous. My parents are no longer around. * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: What do you mean? ** Choice 2: No longer around? * Dimitri: 'They...they died. Both of them. I'm all that remains of them now... Anyhow, I'm sorry to bore you with such things. I'd say it's nearly time for us to depart. Eh, Professor? ''(Byleth nods) Golden Deer route Battle Black Eagles route Blue Lions route Golden Deer route Event: Memories of the Red Canyon * '''Byleth: ... ** Choice 1: I remember this being a peaceful place... (Relationship with Sothis up) ** Choice 2: Since when has it been called the Red Canyon... (Relationship with Sothis up) * Byleth: '''... ? * '''Sothis: Hmm... I wonder why it is that you recall this place. (Byleth is surprised) You must be weak of heart. Each time I speak, it scares you so. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I'm sorry. ** Choice 2: You surprised me. (Relationship with Sothis up) ** Choice 3: I'm not scared. * Sothis: ** Choice 1 and 2 response: Although the battle is at an end, do not feel too at ease. ** Choice 3 response: Do you think you can lie to me? It saddens me to know you wish to hide such things from me. * Sothis: '''Well, anyhow... I am quite fascinated by this place. As far as I can tell, this is your first time here... * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: Still, it feels familiar. ** Choice 2: Have you been here before, Sothis? * Sothis: ** Choice 1 response: How very odd. I wonder if somehow, my memories have... Hmm. ** Choice 2 response: Here? I daresay it would be impossible to have forgotten such as place as this. * Sothis: I must admit I am unsure. Beyond the name and this strange feeling of familiarity, I can't seem to remember anything about this place. And yet...a great depth of emotion is tied to that sense of familiarity. Like joy and sorrow. Pain and love. And all things in between... If I was somehow here before, I wonder what took place... Black Eagles route (Edelgard arrives) * Edelgard: Professor? I was wondering where you were... It's about time we headed back to the monastery. Blue Lions route (Dimitri arrives) * Dimitri: Professor? We should return to the monastery soon. We're all ready for the journey. Golden Deer route (Claude arrives) * Claude: 'Teach? What are you doing here? We should get back to the academy. ''(Byleth nods) * '''Sothis: It is time to depart. But know that time reveals all things. One day, I will remember that which I have lost... Oh, by the way. It seems you've earned my gratitude. The thieves who came here are no more. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Why are you grateful? ** Choice 2: Why are you... * Sothis: I am not sure myself, yet I am grateful all the same. In any case... You must become accustomed to my voice! If you fall down with shock each time I speak, that just won't do. (Byleth shakes head) * Sothis: Oh... You think you're standing strong? Of course you are! It was a jest. Event: First Mission Black Eagles route Blue Lions route Golden Deer route Report: Harpstring Moon Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts